


Where’s Della?

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Della not dead she is on the moon, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e06 The House of the Lucky Gander!, Gen, Gladstone Gander Needs a Hug, Gladstone is not having a good time, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Short One Shot, bur a little, but everyone thinks that she is dead, give everyone a hug, no beta we die like men, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: What if Gladstone was in that Casino longer then they all thought.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Finished111





	Where’s Della?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is really short, I liked the idea, but didn’t know what to write for it.

He was out, and that was wonderful, he was there for ever, but Gladstone had finally gotten out of that awful house, that was just using him to feed off his luck.

He couldn’t be more thankful to his cousin, but there was still one thing that didn’t make much sense.

“Hey don” Gladstone said to Donald.

“What is it?” Donald asked.

“I really just wanted to say thank you again, and I don’t know what if do without you” he smiled.

“Probably get yourself trapped permanently” Donald said.

“Yeah yeah that’s true” Gladstone laughed a little. 

“So” Gladstone then began again.

“So?” Donald asked.

“Where’s del?” Gladstone then asked, it was unlike della to not show up when on adventure with her family.

Donald stayed quiet.

“Uhh.. Della? Where is she?” He then asked again. 

Gladstone wasn’t speaking that loud, but apparently he was speaking loud enough for the kids and Scrooge to hear his talks.

He left 4 stares at him, it was the kids, they seemed confused, well Scrooge and Donald just didn’t make eye contact with him. 

The girl in pink, who no one told him the name of, and the boy in blue, which Gladstone knew was Dewey, looked at eachother. 

Gladstone also felt very confused, where was Della? Why wasn’t she with them? Why did everyone react that way when he brought her up.

There was only one thought that would make this all make sense, that she was.. well gone. But Gladstone couldn’t believe that, for as reckless as she tended to be, she was Della duck, always somehow getting herself out of difficult situations. 

Gladstone didn’t know what to say. The others weren’t telling him what was up and he didn’t want to think that she was gone, because she couldn’t be gone. 

“Uhh don?” Gladstone asked, lowering his voice little bit.

Donald glared at him. 

Gladstone thought that he should probably not say anything else. 

Donald then sight, apparently deciding that this either wasn’t worth fighting about, or he just didn’t have the energy to fight about it.

“Didn’t you get the message” Donald then mumbled. 

“What..? Message?” Gladstone was confused, why would there have to be a message, what would it be a about, he knew a possibility, but still refused it. “My phone got token when I was kidnapped, don’t think they really wanted me contacting anyone for help” Gladstone then said. 

Donald’s face then turned from sadness to a bit more confused, the others looked the same.

“Lad...” Scrooge started “how long where you in that Casino?” Scrooge then finished.

That made Gladstone even more confused “uh.. I’m not sure, I wasn’t exactly shown any clocks, and all the windows where fake, the whole thing was draining and messed with my mind so I couldn’t exactly count the days” Gladstone explained. 

“Did it feel like a long time” Scrooge then asked. 

Again Gladstone is a bit confused at all these sudden questions “I mean, yeah, it felt like forever, but then again, it was definitely messing with me, so I’m not sure” he says. “What does this have to do with anything anyways” Gladstone then asked.

Scrooge looked away. 

Donald then looked at him “Gladstone, fellas been gone for 10 years” 

The world closed in on him “what?” Was all Gladstone could say. 

They stood in silence for a couple seconds before Gladstone could finally speak again.

“Gone?” He then asked “what do you mean gone” Della wasn’t dead, she couldn’t be. 

“She’s gone. Forever” Donald said, obviously hinting at the fact that Della is dead, he just doesn’t want to say it.

“Oh..” Gladstone didn’t know what else to do, his brain couldn’t process what was going on, not only has he been kidnapped for 10 years without anyone looking for him, but his cousin, and basically best friend is dead. 

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
